More of you More of me
by Miki-Sempai
Summary: Sasuke wants his Aniki, and his Akini wants him, but Doesn't want Sasuke's mind to rot. Though Itachi's efforts are broken, and he ends up giving his younger sibling what he wants...


More. Sasuke wanted more of his aniki. So much more. But he was only allowed to have so much. As much as Itachi would let him. Even now, as Sasuke sits in Itachi's lap, resting his head on his chest, there were restraints. Sasuke twisted silky black hair with his fingers, and pawed at his 'Niki's clothes, but it still wasn't love. Sasuke knew that Itachi loved him very much, but only went so far. As far as Itachi would let it. Even though arms would hold him in place, and his eyes would look at him in just a certain way, he still felt that the love wasn't real. There was no reassurance, but that's because Sasuke never asked Itachi about it. Maybe if he did, his aniki would be more loving.

"A-aniki?"

"Hm?"

"I...Do you love me?"

"What?" Itachi pulled his Otouto from his chest and looked down at him with concern and curiosity.

"I want to know...If you really, really, love me." Sasuke looked away from his brother, fearing that a angered look would descend upon him.

"You already know I do." Came the answer Sasuke hated most of all. He needed reassurance, because he just didn't know anymore.

"No! That's,... that's too flat...I want you to tell me." Still, Sasuke didn't look at his aniki.

" Sasuke..." Itachi sighed tiredly and heavily. His brother could be so overly worried at times. Of Corse he loved him, he loves Sasuke like Sasuke loves him. More than he should.

But he wont let his Brother's mind rot, not because of him.

He didn't know how to say it though. Didn't know how to reassure him.

Because this type of love is wrong.

But Itachi wished that it wasn't.

"If its that important, why didn't you ask me that from the beginning?" Itachi asked.

"Because I didn't know how...I thought I would feel so ashamed if I asked. And I do. But...I have to know! And It has to come from you!"

A pang of jealousy surged threw Itachi. His little brother was more brave than he was, and it was embarrassing.

Itachi coaxed his otouto off of him, and walked out of the room, not looking back at Sasuke, Even though he knew the child was tearing up. This is a failing effort: Itachi realized. Everything was falling apart. If he only could speak his mind, and put it in the right words, then it would be okay. But he knew. Oh yes, he knew that if he spoke his mind, Sasuke would be broken, lost. With no one left to turn to, he would probably kill himself. So that's why, regrettably, Itachi keeps his mouth shut. It kills him sometimes.

"Aniki, wait, please!" He could head the patter of Sasuke's footsteps, rapidly gaining on him. Sasuke's voice is rasped, and shaky. All because of him.

Itachi stopped. Just stopped.

He was met with an impact, including Sasuke's, arms, wrapping around his front, while a wet spot formed on the back of his shirt, were Sasuke's face was.

Itachi was glad that Sasuke couldn't see his face right now. Because its very blank, but yet very sad, and angry. Not angry with Sasuke, but with himself.

Itachi wondered just why he couldn't show any act of forbidden love to his Otouto without feeling so strange, so foreign. Because if he just did it, just once, it wouldn't be so hard the next time, or the time after that. But It's the first time that kills him, Scares him, actually. But why doesn't he just tell him that? _"Am I this foolish?"_ Itachi thought to himself. _"Just reach out and love the boy! Fool!" _Sasuke's grip didn't cease but he could feel Sasuke's knees start to give out as he sobbed. Slowly, they both met the ground, Itachi pried Sasuke's arms from his chest, and looked down at the hands he was holding. Small, but loving. His knuckles were still slightly white from the intense grip Sasuke had on Itachi's front. Itachi turned and faced his brother, still on the floor. He looked at his Otouto's face, which was wet with tears, and still producing those sobs. It was the sound Itachi hated most. His chest felt extremely heavy, as held Sasuke completely, walking into his room. Itachi placed Sasuke on his own bed, and realized that he was starting to hyperventilate. "No...Shh, that's enough. Sasuke..." Itachi whispered into his little brother's ear, pulling him closer. He calmed down some, but not enough. _"Just tell him!" _Itachi's grip in his sibling tightened, and he inhaled-_"Just tell him now, You damn fool!"_ "Of corse I love you! I love you like you love me! I Want to do the things you want to do! I just don't want to rot your mind! ...Sasuke..." Itachi had finished yelling.

"I...understand...but I just...I want you so badly...I just want to be held by you, and kissed, and I want to have sex with you! I want to experience those things with you and you only!" Sasuke yelled, though there were no more tears at the moment, his voice was still shaking.

Itachi got it now. Sasuke would settle for no less. And he had no choice but to give the child what he wanted. And he would.

"I'll kiss you tonight...but nothing else, not yet." Itachi and a feeling of relief, like 4,000 tons had just been relieved from his body. He finally excepted his brothers feelings, and his own as well.

Itachi did as promised, and had a warm make-out session with is brother. Sasuke was getting rough though. Itachi felt hands fiddle with the zipper on his pants, and he broke the kiss. "I said none of that tonight." Itachi sighed, realizing Sasuke's pants were undone. He began to zip them back up, when he realized that Sasuke was exited. In a way that was foreign to him. Sighing again, Itachi blankly stared at his brother. "Please..."Sasuke's bangs covered his hanging head, as Itachi turned off the light, and gave his brother what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Sasuke's body lays very abused on silk bed sheets. He still pants, though its been 5 minuets since he finished. "Are...you satisfied?" Itachi was exhausted, he knew his hips would be sore in the morning, but he also knew that his brother would be in a lot more pain than he would be. "For now...But I never want this to end." Sasuke breathed. Itachi was still on top of Sasuke, and still inside of him. He slowly raised hi pale, sweaty body off of his brother's. "This is going to hurt." Itachi warned. He slowly started to pull himself out of his brother. Sasuke cringed, and screamed. Itachi pulled himself out completely, as Sasuke sighed in relief. "To think, how much would you be hurting if I hadn't used lubricant." Itachi chuckled, laying down on his brother once more, burying his face in his brothers neck, while pulling the covers of the bed over them. They exchanged small talk, but eventually both falling asleep. A peaceful, deep sleep.

(P.S This is only Chapter 1, and if I get good feedback, I'll wright the actual yaoi from this chapter )


End file.
